


Character Profile - Sebastian Moran (OFOMN)

by SniperMoran



Series: Character Profiles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: One Flew Over the Magpie's Nest, character profile, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: This is the character profile for the Sebastian Moran in the 'One Flew Over the Magpie's Nest' universe.





	

Basic Statistics  
Full Name: John Sebastian ‘Tiger Jack’ Moran  
Nickname: Seb, Sebby, Tiger  
How'd they get it?: from the Magpie behind bars  
Age: 30-35  
Date of Birth: April 2, 1986  
Zodiac: Aries  
Gender: Male  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
When did they realize this?: While in the Queen’s military  
Nationality: British/Irish  
Hometown: London  
Current Residence: flat in London  
Occupation: Night Shift Guard for some Institution for the Criminally Insane  
how long?: just about 1 year now  
Does he like his job?: he used to

Abilities  
If they had an element, what would it be?: Fire  
What animal best represents them?: Tiger  
Hand-to-Hand capability: Excellent  
When did they start learning?: early teens  
Who taught them?: older brother and father  
Weapons training: Excellent, some say best in the business  
When did they start learning?: early teens  
Who taught them?: father  
Physical strength: Strong?  
Speed: Pretty damn fast

Family  
Parents (describe relationship): Mother died when he was young, can’t remember her much. Was close to his father, until his death  
Are they still together?: They’re both dead, so who knows.  
Birth order: Middle child  
Siblings (describe relationship): Sylvester (Deceased)– older brother, moved away when Sebastian was 10, weren’t extremely close. Cyrus (Whereabouts unknown) – younger brother, ran away after the death of Father and Sylvester, Sebastian coddled Cyrus and took care of him best he could while they were together.  
Nieces/Nephews: Unknown  
What is the character's family life like: There isn’t really a ‘family life’  
What does their family love most about them?: Father loved Sebastian’s capacity for learning to fight and learn about weapons. Cyrus loved his story-telling capabilities. Sylvester loved to tease him.  
Hate?: Father hated how in his mind he always was. Cyrus hated being a burden on him. Sylvester hated that it seemed like Sebastian was Father’s favorite.  
What would their family be described like by another person?: Broken  
Have they ever had any pets?: Once, Sebastian saved a kitten and nursed it back to health.  
What happened to them?: The kitten got better and Father found out and made Sebastian get rid of the thing

Relationships  
Are they a virgin?: no  
How did they lose it?: let’s not go there  
Have they ever cheated on a partner?: never.  
Has a partner ever cheated on them?: no.  
Who was their first crush?: an older boy on the rugby team  
Have they ever been married?: no  
Are they in any kind of romantic relationship?: ah…hard to say?  
Describe the relationship with their current partner:….it’s complicated  
How did they meet?: in the institution for the criminally insane  
Who made the first move?: It didn’t start out like that kind of relationship, it…happened by accident, really.  
How does your character truly feel about their partner?: I mean…they’re not necessarily partners? but…if they were partners, he’d say that he cares about him, and would do damn near anything to keep him safe  
When did they realize this?: hard to pin down an exact answer  
Who is your characters closest friend?: Jack Daniels (haha, yes, I actually mean the beverage…ahhh….he’s so lonely, someone save him)

Favorites  
Favorite foods: Corned beef  
Least favorite food: brussel sprouts, pineapple, coconut  
Favorite colors: Red, black and green  
Least favorite color: Orange and yellow  
Music: a healthy variety  
Literature: mostly fiction, but also classic books  
Smell: teakwood, sandalwood, pine, cedar  
Feeling: the pull of the trigger, the wind in his hair, blood on his hands  
Season: Fall  
Pets: N/A  
Place: The balcony  
Favorite sport(s): rugby  
Favorite Sayings: “Fucking hell”, “Sod off”, “For fucks sake”  
Possession this character values most: n/a

Physical Characteristics  
Height: 6”0’  
Weight: 168 lbs  
Body build: Muscled  
Eye Color: Blue/Green  
Glasses or contact lenses?: Glasses when he reads and knows no one else is around  
Hair Color: Dirty blonde  
Type of hair: Messy and unruly  
Hairstyle: Basically a faux-hawk  
Complexion and skin tone: Pale  
Any particular blemishes?: the scar left behind on his abdomen (originally) from Tom attacking him, and then Jim reopening the wound  
Scent: Sandalwood and leather  
How do they walk?: confident and brisk, quiet, sticking to the shadows if possible  
What are their Nervous Tics: bites his lip, chews the inside of his cheek, (smoking count?), bites his nails  
Usual Body Posture: tense and at the ready  
Do they have any disabilities?: Dyscalculia  
Speech patterns: some slurring and stammering when talking for too long  
Preferred Clothing:  
Underwear: boxers  
Shirts: long sleeved with sleeves rolled up  
Pants: jeans (with rips)  
Jackets: leather jacket, or green military jacket  
Shoes: steel toed-boots  
Accessories: paracord bracelet, sometimes a pocket watch, pocket knife, (when at work) ID badge on retractable lanyard  
Formal wear: dark slacks, emerald green shirt with a vest to match his pants, and a tie  
Sleeping wear: pajama pants (rarely with a shirt)  
Swimming wear: doesn’t really do swimming, but has a pair of black swim trunks  
Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes  
Native language: British English  
Do they know any other languages?: Gaelic, Russian, German, French  
How smart are they?: rather smart, though plays the fool to avoid drawing attention to himself  
What are their strengths?: weapons, aim, torture tactics, writing  
Weaknesses?: being civil with people, maths

Any Mental Illnesses?: PTSD  
Character's short-term goals in life: survive the day  
Character's long-term goals in life: Keep Moriarty alive  
How does your Character see themselves?: lost in the sea, just sort of floating along  
How does your Character believe they are perceived by others?: A gruff, angry but quiet guard  
How self-confident is your character?: He has his moments  
What makes their self-confidence waver?: moments of weakness during storms. when he’s at work and has to hold himself back, in Moriarty’s presence (but he tries to hide that)  
What would embarrass your character the most?: Being made to sing in public  
How does your character feel about love: It’s a liability, but sometimes it’s worth it  
About crime: …he broke James Moriarty out of the Institute for the Criminally Insane…  
Politics?: fuck ‘em  
People of a different sexuality?: who the fuck cares?  
Different nationality/race?: see above.  
How does your character show affection/love?: murdering for them, letting them stab him to escape a prison cell, cooking, being protective in general  
How does your character handle grief?: whiskey  
What are they like when they cry?: a mess  
What can make them cry?: really bad storms and…other personal things  
How does your character handle physical pain?: he has a really high pain tolerance  
Emotional pain?: lashes out and typically swears a lot  
Is your character typically a leader or a follower?: follower  
Are they 'big picture' or 'little details'?: bit of both  
What kind of energy level does your character typically display?: typically calm  
Describe their sense of humor: dark  
Hobbies: cooking/baking, shooting range, yoga (but that’s a secret), writing  
Talents: writing, singing, shooting, fighting  
Extremely unskilled at: talking to people, interacting with people, maths  
If any, what musical instruments can they play?: guitar, piano

Emotional Characteristics  
How does character relate to others?: typically tries not to relate to others  
How does the character deal with anger?: beating someone/thing up, yelling, swearing  
With sadness?: drinks himself into a stupor  
With conflict?: with threats  
With change?: with panic  
With loss?: cries in the shower  
What does your character want out of life?: not sure anymore  
What would your character like to change in his life?: past aches  
What motivates your character?: himself  
What frightens your character?: storms, his own anger  
Are they afraid of the Dark?: yes (but it’s a secret)  
Death?: ha, he welcomes it.  
What makes your character happy?: Moriarty’s antics  
Sad?: the losses of so many people close to him  
Angry?: bullies  
Aroused?: biting, blood  
Annoyed?: writer’s block  
Guilty?: that he didn’t get to say goodbye  
Is your character judgmental of others?: not really  
Is your character generous or stingy?: depends on his mood  
Is your character generally polite or rude?: rude  
Optimistic or Pessimistic?: Pessimistic  
Introvert or Extrovert?: Introvert  
Daredevil or Cautious?: sides more on daredevil, but is also known to be cautious  
Logical or Emotional?: both, but more-so emotional  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat?: methodically disorderly  
Would they rather be working or relaxing?: depends on the day really  
How do they feel about animals?: birds are fucking annoying when they won’t shut up when he’s trying to fucking sleep—but otherwise animals are beautiful creatures, he shoots at them sometimes anyway  
They are most at ease when: when he’s home and in a space he knows  
Ill at ease when: when he’s in Moriarty’s old cell block  
What is their best quality?: Loyalty  
What is their biggest flaw?: his guilty conscience


End file.
